


A Collection of Smut Shorts

by Miss_Understood



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood
Summary: One-shot shenanigans between Tora and Poppy. No real plot, it's not that kind of story. All stories are in the same universe unless otherwise stated in the chapter beginning notes.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	A Collection of Smut Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy enjoys giving blowjobs and Tora has some thoughts.

Tora leaned his head back on his black leather sofa and stared at the ceiling wondering how on earth he found himself in this situation. He was unable to find the answer. Coherent thought escaped him as he turned his gaze back down to his lap where Poppy was happily bobbing her mouth on his cock. 

Fuck. It felt like a heaven—a benediction absolving him of his past, bring everything to this room and this moment. She was on her knees, ass in air with one hand jerking him off, the other pressing down on his thigh to prop herself up. It was the perfect position to wrap his hand around her leg and use his hands to bring her off. Except the feisty little head-loving hamster still refused to let him touch her. Tora ran a hand though her chestnut hair pulling it back away from her face and nearly lost it when she winked up him and plunged her mouth down further and she gagged as he felt his dick hit the back of her throat and turn down.

“Fuck,” he moaned as she colvulsed around him, pulling herself up spluttering. Why was it so fucking hot when she gagged? “Sorry, Sweetheart, didn’t mean to choke ya.”

Poppy wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand and smiled before lifting herself up to kiss him. He kissed her hungrily, pulling at her swollen lips with his teeth as she mewled and continued to jerk him off.

“Take off yer shirt,” he growled into her mouth. He gave her a kiss that was sloppy and probably not enjoyable, but his head was spinning with his goddamned need for her that he didn’t really give a fuck.

She pulled away, nipping at his lip. “Not today, Tiger,” she said before leaning over again and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She slurped it back into her mouth and went to town as if there had been no interruption.

Poppy was always like this. Parts of her were so fucking innocent that he was afraid to currupt her with his presence, while other aspects were downright lewd. Like the way she enthusiastically sucked him off while also never allowing him to put his hands on the way he wanted. He’d barely been able to feel up her tits, and wasn’t allowed anywhere near her pussy, but she’d suck his every chance she got and swallowed his load every fucking time—and it was always upon her instigation. Even now, after weeks of nearly daily blowjobs, he never asked or pushed.

Poppy put her whole body into it, stroking him firmly while her mouth stretched around him. The wetness sliding down his shaft and coating her fingers, allowing her to pump him harder and faster as she bobbed her head down on him. She felt him twitch against her tongue and hummed happily, knowing he was close. This motivated her into thrusting down on him more by rocking her hips and forth setting an unsustainable speed pushing deeper. Her gag reflex was minimal and she already gagged twice, so she was able to take him deep into her mouth. Breathing through her nose and relaxing her jaw so that he slid down the back of her throat. He moaned, cursing under his breath. 

_Just a little bit more, you can do it Pops. ___

__He growled, losing control of his words calling her an interesting combination of lovely and lewd things. She backed off right as he cried out, hissing her name, knowing his instinct to buck into her as he came, not wanting to actually choke on his dick. Hot spurts of thick tangy cum coated the back of her mouth and she swallowed it down._ _

__Poppy sat back on her knees wiping her mouth with the back of her hand again while wiping the other one off on her pants._ _

__“Yer fucking beautiful, ya know that right? A goddamn angel,” Tora said, tucking his spent cock back into his pants and pulling her onto his lap. “Now how about you let me return the favor.”_ _

__Poppy blushed and shook her head, tucking herself under his chin. She always did this. Got super fucking shy afterwards. “Shit Bobby, I dunno what ya need. Ya barely let me kiss on ya, don’t let me touch ya, but suck me off every chance ya get. If yer only doin it cause ya think it’s what I want, I’m gonna be really fucking pissed at both of us.”_ _

__“I do it because it’s the only thing I feel comfortable doing and I want to make you feel good.”_ _

__“I wish ya would let me make you feel good,” he said, as he kissed the top of her head. “Look, I never want ya doing anything ya don’t want to do, or yer not ready ta do. Yer shy and I donno, I guess I’m asking if ya want more time, or if ya don’t want to at all, or if ya need me to man handle ya and shit.”_ _

__“Man handle me?”_ _

__“Ya know, like before, insteada askin ya take off yer shirt, just taking it off for ya without askin.”_ _

__“I don’t know.”_ _

__“Or like when ya blew me the first time? One minute we were mackin in my car in the parking garage at yer work, and then next thing I knew yer hand was down my pants and my dick was in yer mouth.”_ _

__Poppy giggled, her blush growing. “That was kinda assertive wasn’t it?”_ _

__“Kinda? Fucking thought I had an aneurism or some shit. Died and somehow made it to fucking heaven. Never expected ya to just go for it without any warning.” They laughed together for a minute, foreheads pressed together. “I just wanna know, if yer ready and just waiting for me to make it happen?”_ _

__“I think I need more time,” Poppy admitted. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t fuckin apologize for needing more time,” he said, pulling her into a kiss. “Yer my girl though, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m your girl.”_ _

__“Good, cause I’m fucking crazy about ya. And ya better not be fucking me with yer mouth just cause your twisted logic is making ya feel guilty or some shit. I don’t want that.”_ _

__“Ugh, you’re so lewd sometimes.”_ _

__“Says the woman who gets off on getting me off in public.”_ _

__“Shut up! I’m not getting off on it!”_ _

__“Maybe not, but it makes ya all wet and squirmy.”_ _

__“It does not,” she protested, crossing her arms nearly incandescent with embarrassed rage. So fucking cute. Tora pinched her cheeks. “Stop that! I hate that!”_ _

__“Yer just so fucking cute when yer lying.”_ _

__“I hate you.”_ _

__“No ya don’t.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I've decided to make an appearance in MPL fandom writing. 
> 
> I have a million stories ideas for this couple, but I have issues with completing things. _ahem _, Looking at your Lore Olympus fics. 👀__


End file.
